1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of applications for tracking electronic communications device users for contact purposes and it pertains specifically to such service applications using a mobile device tracking system, a locatable mobile communications device, and a contact initiating website in conjunction with a user's desired contact profile for the purpose of making connections between individuals having mutual interest.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is desirable for people to interact with people of similar interests or backgrounds, especially to locate such individuals who are in geographical proximity at the same time. There have been many attempts to create interactive communication and people matching or people locating systems, but none of them provide a really comprehensive system for enabling location of and interaction with people of similar interests or backgrounds who are in geographical proximity at a specific time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,756,918 for a method and apparatus for locating mobile units tracking another or within a prescribed geographic boundary.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,635 for a geographic-based communication service system with more precise determination of a user's known geographic location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,604 for a centralized database system for a wireless location system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,433 for a system and method for communicating information from a computerized distributor to portable computing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,005 provides a system for determining wireless device locations.
What is needed is a system for enabling an individual to locate and interact with other individuals of similar interests or backgrounds based on their geographical proximity with each other.